Stars
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: Laura forgets her birthday. A/R


Reading was something Laura Roslin had never given up, even as time as President. She often didn't sleep well, and tonight was no different as she lay awake in the guest quarters on the _Galactica_, silently reading by the light of the small lamp beside her. Her feet were tucked under her, a blanket wrapped around her for the extra warmth. It's nights like these she really likes, especially when she's got a warm cup of tea beside her on the table.

Just as she reaches to take a sip of said tea, there is a soft knocking at the door. She frowned, marking her place in her book before setting it down and getting to her feet, wondering just who would be bothering her that late. Turning the wheel and putting all her weight against the door to open the hatch, she was surprised to see Dee, holding out a note to her.

"Sorry to bother you Madame President, but Admiral Adama insisted it was urgent." She said, handing her the note. Laura took it, nodding in thanks as the girl headed back to CIC. She unfolded the note, glancing up and down the hallway for a moment. There was no one but the usual guards posted at her door, so she retreated back inside, shutting the door as she began to read the note, smiling at the familiar writing.

_Hangar Bay. One Hour._

At eleven fifteen, Laura headed down to the hanger bay, looking quite professional as she flittered down the hallways, heels clicking noisily against the metal floor. She took the stairs down, and despite the time, the workers in the hangar bay were still working, repairing Vipers and the like. Even a few pilots wandered about, checking up on their ships and trying to help in anyway they could.

"What's this all about?" She asked Admiral William Adama, spotting him leaned up against one of the raptors that looked like it was about to launch. He just smiled, extending a hand.

"It's a surprise. Now if you'll please step aboard. . . ."

She obliged, moving to sit in the co-pilot seat at the front of the raptor, Bill joining her seconds later as the door closed behind them, locking shut. He slipped on a headset and Laura watched as the raptor began to launch, Bill quietly flying them out of the hangar and into open space. As soon as they were far enough away, they jumped.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Laura asked, repeating her earlier question, suddenly on edge. They'd just jumped away from the fleet, and she had no idea to even begin to tell where they were. Bill shook his head, and the continued to fly in silence, the only noise coming from the soft hum of the raptor's engines. She stifled a yawn, rather tired after the long day. She'd held a press conference earlier, and the things always drained her of energy.

Her attention was caught, however, when Bill suddenly cut off all power to the raptor, and they were left floating in space. She turned, arching an eyebrow at him. He pulled out two glasses, pouring them both full of Ambrosia before handing one to her.

"Just give it a minute." He told her, sipping at his own glass, glancing at the radar on the consol. Nothing in sight. Laura eyed him suspiciously as she drank from her own glass, wary of just what he had planned.

Something caught her gaze out of the corner of her eye. Panic flared in her chest, but Bill wasn't worried so she didn't start worrying – yet. She turned, just in time to see it streak out of sight. But there was another one, a white glowing stripe zipping across the sky – a falling meteor.

Barely two seconds passed when suddenly there were hundreds of them, raining down and passing just a few feet in front of them like some sort of glowing rain. Laura watched, enraptured by them for a moment. It took her a moment before she let things sink in, suddenly aware of why she was sitting here, watching the shower with Bill.

"I forgot my birthday." She mumbled, hanging her head, slightly embarrassed by the fact. She hadn't even began to think about it since the attack – her mind had been much to pre-occupied with too many things. "There's always been a meteor shower somewhere on my birthday – they always reported one."

"As you once told me, I recall, you've never seen one before." Bill stated, leaning back in his chair with a Cheshire grin across his face.

"Never thought I'd see one this close." She murmured, never taking her eyes from the glowing streaks as she looked back up. They continued to fall for a moment, until it suddenly began to die down, the last few falling mere inches from the raptor. Laura watched until they were all out of sight.

"Happy Birthday, Madame President." Bill said, breaking the silence. She looked over at him with a soft smile, noticing he was holding something out to her. A small long box with a purple ribbon tied around the center was in his hand. She frowned slightly, taking it from him and sliding off the ribbon. Inside was a silver bracelet, her name inscribed on the front.

"Turn it over."

She obeyed, and the smile on her face grew wide.

_For my beautiful star_.

"Bill – I . . . thank you." She said, looking up. He was smiling and she leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek before shifting to move to sit in his lap. He reached for the bracelet, slipping it around her wrist and clasping it. She examined it for a moment as his arms encircled her waist protectively, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Ready to go back?" He asked a moment later. She made a soft humming noise at the back of her throat, fingers playing with the buttons on his uniform absentmindedly.

"Not just yet."

"Don't you have presidential work to do?"

"Frak work. I'd much rather be here, with _you_."


End file.
